vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
George Washington (Assassin's Creed)
|-|Assassin's Creed Rogue= |-|Assassin's Creed III= |-|Assassin's Creed Memories= |-|The Tyranny of King Washington= Summary George Washington (1732 – 1799) was the Commander-in-Chief of the Continental Army in the American Revolutionary War from 1775 to 1783, and served as the first President of the United States from 30 April 1789 to 4 March 1797. Born in the colony of Virginia in the British colonies of America, Washington joined the Virginian militia during his youth and participated in the French and Indian War with the British Army, fighting against the French and their indigenous allies. During the war, he ordered the burning of the neutral village of Kanatahséton. Due to the lack of progress of his military career in the British Army, Washington instead turned to politics. When the American Revolutionary War broke out, Washington supported the Patriots. Following the creation of the Continental Army, the Continental Congress of 1775 appointed Washington as its Commander-in-Chief, though he didn't feel he was worthy of the command. The Assassin Ratonhnhaké:ton, better known as Connor, subsequently protected Washington from the Templar Charles Lee, who was angered that he had been passed over for the position. Though the Continental Army suffered many losses under Washington's command, the aid of Connor and his apprentices managed to gain the army small victories. However, Washington fell out with Connor when the Assassin discovered he was responsible for the attack on his village, Kanatahséton, and signed for a second burning after Lee manipulated Connor's people into siding with the Loyalists. However, the Assassins continued to aid Washington when necessary, such as the investigation of a conspiracy at West Point. After the Continental Army emerged victorious against the British Army in 1781, Washington obtained an Apple of Eden. It gave him a nightmarish vision of what would happen if he were crowned king of the United States with its power in his possession, and so he passed the Apple to Connor for it to be disposed of. This experience strengthened his belief in the Republican Constitution of the United States. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with melee weapons and firearms | At least 8-C Name: George Washington, King Washington, Mad King George Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 49 by by the time he acquired the Apple of Eden Classification: Human, Commander-in-Chief of the Continental Army, Founding Father, Leader of the Patriots, 1st President of the United States of America | Tyrant, King of the United Kingdom of America Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert swordsman and marksman, Master Tactician and Leader, Master Survivalist, Expert hand-to-hand combatant, Indomitable Will, possibly Resistance to the Apple of Eden's powers (Dispelled an illusion from the Apple while in his office) |-|Tyranny of King Washington (With the Apple of Eden)=All previous abilities. Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection, Mind Control and Mind Manipulation, Precognition, Illusion Creation, Status Effect Inducement, Limited Explosion Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Duplication (Can create holographic clones of himself), Shockwave Inducement Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically (Has had multiple run-ins with Haytham Kenway in his life and was fully confident on fighting him to the death. Somewhat on par with Shay Cormac and Connor, and can fight against the former), higher with melee weapons and firearms | At least Building level (Considerably superior to his base self. Killed Kaniehtí:io with one energy shot. Completely overpowered base Connor and fought equally with the latter after he gained his new powers) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Easily caught Haytham off-guard and could fight on par with Shay) | At least Supersonic+, possibly far higher (Effortlessly reacted to base Connor's attempts to attack him and completely blitzed him. Comparable to Connor after he gained his new powers) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 | At least Class 5 physically (Should not be weaker than his base state), at least Class M with powers (Could easily push back Connor) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+ | At least Building Class (Can hurt the likes of Connor) Durability: At least Small Building level+ (Took hits from Haytham, Shay and Kaniehtí:io, with the three being physically equal to each other) | At least Building level (Was able to endure many powerful blows from Connor after the latter absorbed the strength of a building-sized bear and obtained various supernatural powers. Survived the fall from the top of his pyramid in New York) Stamina: Incredibly High (Fought countless wars on his lonesome with little rest) | Incredibly High (Can fight the likes of Connor for an extended amount of time) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with his scepter, several meters with the Apple Standard Equipment: Sword, Gun, Musket, Pistols, His scepter, Apple of Eden Intelligence: Gifted. Throughout his life, Washington was a landowner, planter, soldier, politician and a military hero. Despite some flaws in his leadership and the expenses of his poor military choices, Washington's actions were significant as an experienced officer and leader. As Commander-in-Chief, Washington was notably efficient in organizing the Continental Army by coordinating logistics, training and drilling his troops. More importantly, he maintained an elevated command presence and was a heroic icon for the Patriots, ensuring their unity, morale and dedication to the Revolution. To this day, Washington remains an important and iconic historical figure in American history, as a Founding Father of the United States and its first President. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. | Same as before. His mind has been completely twisted by the power of the Apple, making him a sadistic and murderous tyrant obsessed with power. Also seems to be more cowardly than his base self. Keys: Base | The Tyranny of King Washington Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Ubisoft Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Leaders Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Illusionists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Book Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Kings Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Crazy Characters Category:Characters